


For nothing at all

by rabiddog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Illumi Zoldyck-centric, Illumi has feelings, Illumi needs a hug, Mass Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Illumi had only been gone for a few days if that. Just that small amount of time away, and now everyone was gone. Dead. Everything that he'd done for his family to keep them safe had been blown out of the window by a single group of notorious thieves.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Zoldyck Family
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	For nothing at all

"All... for nothing at all." Illumi's voice was as cold as ice and terribly lost all at once. Long fingers and shaking hands gripped at the small, lifeless body held against him, too afraid that it might slip away if he were to let go. 

His shoulders were shaking, an almost impenetrable mask of coldness slowly slipping away from his face as he stared over the carnage laid out before him. How, how had this happened? Illumi had only been gone for a few days if that. Just that small amount of time away, and now everyone was gone. Dead. Everything that he'd done for his family to keep them safe had been blown out of the window by a single group of notorious thieves. 

It had all been for nothing, in the end, each day of torture and murder, each time that the eldest Zoldyck child had gone out to assassinate whoever it was his father needed him to, had been for nothing? 

Each thing that Illumi had accomplished in his family name was pointless. 

No longer would anyone fear the Zoldyck name; nobody would tremble at the whisper of it; nobody would even remember them. Each member had been wiped out from the face of the Earth, all except Illumi. 

Had the troupe done this on purpose? Had they picked this day, knowing that Illumi was gone and would only be back in time to hold his siblings as they took their final, shuddering breaths?  
Despite what some might say or claim, Illumi wasn't a monster. He wasn't some heartless machine with no feelings or time for anyone else. He cared, he cared so deeply for his siblings that it almost hurt to be away from them. Each night spent away from his close-knit family left Illumi with dark circles under his eyes and barely repressed sleepless tremors. 

Illumi's heart was full of guarded love, and he'd only ever shared it out for his family. But now... 

A heart-wrenching sob bubbled past the dark-haired man's lips, his quivering grip tightening on Killua's lifeless, cooling body. Illumi would never be able to see his little brother's eyes open ever again; he'd never hear Killua's voice or be able to watch him argue with Milluki over some childish game or another. 

Gods, even _Milluki's_ body, so torn and bloody, brought a fresh onslaught of tears to Illumi's wide eyes. No longer lifeless orbs, they were filled with a heavy conveyer of different emotions, ranging from sadness to unbridled fury. 

He was going to annihilate the phantom troupe, no matter what it cost. He would give his life a thousand times over just to get revenge on the people who had killed his family. Illumi supposed that this was how Kurapika felt... perhaps he could bribe that angry blonde into helping him on his revenge mission. He was sure that Hisoka still had the boy's number somewhere...

Illumi shook his head a little, clearing his thoughts as he focused on the bodies laid out in front of him. They were more important than any sort of vengeance (at least for now). 

"I'm so sorry, Kil." He whispered softly after a moment, the Zoldyck's voice breaking on the last note as he cradled the white-haired teen closer to his own chest. Killua's blood was congealing and crusting over the ground and Illumi's body. He had been there when it had stopped flowing through his tiny form, and a part of Illumi wished that he could erase the memory of it altogether. 

Hearing Killua take his final, gasping breath had almost thrown into Illumi right then and there. While the two siblings had definitely never seen eye-to-eye, and that was very clear from the beginning, Killua had always had the most essential part of Illumi's cold heart, and the elder sibling had been ready to give anything for him. 

Killua's death had unquestionably hit him the hardest. 

Then again, they all had in their different, gut-wrenching ways. While Illumi, unfortunately, hadn't arrived early enough to witness the deaths of Silva, Zeno, and Kikyo, he had been there for all of his younger siblings to take their last and final breaths. He’d even seen- even seen _Alluka’s_ death. 

While Illumi didn't really understand... her... she had still been a Zoldyck, at least in his eyes, (not that he would have ever told his mother or father that), and it hurt to see somebody so young go. A part of Illumi only pitied her because of how much love Killua had for her, but still. 

He had never wanted to see anyone from his family die. Not before him, at least. Illumi had been the eldest, he should have been the one sacrificing himself for everyone else. Well, perhaps seeing his grandfather and father go wouldn't have been terrible or as heartbreaking, but... 

Illumi was unable to stop a harsh breath leaving his chapped and bitten lips as he thought back onto how scared Kalluto had been as he sobbed and spat out blood all over Illumi's clothes. It was a sight that would forever be etched into the eldest's mind. Nothing again that he could do or see would ever overtake that image of the youngest Zoldyck's last moments on this damned Earth. 

Illumi would get his revenge on the Phantom Troupe for their sins; for their misdeeds. They would all die the most painful deaths, and he would make sure of it. Hisoka would surely help him with this; he knew that for sure. 

The last standing Zoldyck member wasn't opposed to demanding help if it meant getting the revenge he so desperately craved and needed. 

Just the thought of slaughtering the heartless troupe members had Illumi's hair raising into hissing, writhing coils of darkness, and his blood-thirsty nen was splaying out and covering the land for miles and miles with dangerous intent. 

He wouldn't stop in his thirst and deadly hunt for vengeance. His family had not died in vain; he would make sure of it even if it were the last thing that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
